


过云雨

by EdmiaLynn



Series: 过云雨 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmiaLynn/pseuds/EdmiaLynn
Summary: 这只是一个故事，随笔体，更新慢，非常非常不直入主题。我是一个温和的人，也只会记叙。我写作，只是希望能有更多的人能够从我的角度看到我的故事。
Series: 过云雨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> 我的账号是2月30号下午申请下来的，一个字也还没来得及写，当晚，archiveofourown.com被封，所以四舍五入我也算是经历了大风大浪了吧。  
> 

1  
我在村子里这样过着已经有很长一段时间了。其实挺小的时候爸妈就是分开过日子的，我连知道他们的一些事都要从别人嘴里千回百转地绕出来。你就想看从三岁开始身边唯一女性是奶奶的小女孩能长成个什么样，而我就大概是那么个样。  
长得跟男孩子似的，野得厉害，无人敢管，三天不打，那发展程度就不是揭瓦而是拆墙了。  
其实刚开始也没有野到这种程度。我早慧，又对阅读特别狂热，属于幼儿园嫌弃格林童话、一年级上课天天被老师没收红楼梦的那种。然后，我们这些住城中村里的人家，虽然还没到小说里有事没事夜不归宿的程度，每天三五人上门借个书这种事倒还是有的。  
到这里，明眼人应该都能看出将要发生什么事了。终于有一天，我讨回了先前借给一个男生的一本书。借的时候，好的；还的时候，破的。看到那些扯开的书页简直是连心都要滴血，一时热气冲头，不管三七二十一照着人就是一脚踹过去。  
我打架非常没有优势，体型太小，力气也不大。妈自己出去过以后，爸很关心我，但是毕竟过去很少操持家务，饮食方面的未免有些糙，有时候忙起来一日三餐只有番薯我也不是没有尝试过。又加上我是个爱熬夜的，所以身高一直上不去，都十来岁了才要买地铁公交全票，爸老是嘲笑我，说我不必在这方面特意给他省钱。  
那个时候我还在学校舞蹈队，队里要求大家留长发。不过这个队我后来看着太女孩子气，缠着我爸把它退掉了。打架的时候，长头发就很烦人，总会变成要害给人揪住，疼得你太阳穴以上皮肤集体发紧，简直恨不得要把自己脑壳儿掀掉。特别是对方还比你高，能够把你跟拎兔子似的提拎起来。有道是雌兔眼迷离，我踮着脚迷离，眼前景物看得不太清，隐约见到面前有块肉，于是毫不犹豫扑过去狠狠咬住，打死不肯松口。  
后来我听说自己把人家手臂咬到几处出血，吓得人小朋友一迭地问这个要不要去医院打狂犬病针。我也感觉不太好，回家漱口漱了好几个钟。  
名声就这么一点点传出去了。大家都知道，那罗三村里有家姓文的，家里有个叫作文泠女孩子，取着个特秀气的名字，发着比男孩还野的疯。


	2. Chapter II

2  
我们这村叫作罗三村。这名字一看就知道是起得随随便便，我们却硬要给它的来历编出各种缘由，什么村里老祖宗名字叫做罗三啦，这是取安涌边的第三条村子啦，诸如此类的，创村神话可以从盘古劈山一直鬼扯到改革开放，个中细节就是真拿他个百八十个本子来记，那也不可能记得完。  
不过，村里是罗姓人居多，这倒是个真事；就那村口地处，也还都立着座罗氏大宗祠，只不过常年失修、破破烂烂的就是了。听说罗三村的人以前是挺排外的，这座村子也不允许外姓的人进来。不过后来究竟发生了些什么事，我也不太清楚，总之现在我们这家姓文的在这里就过得挺不错，就讲我个人，每天跟村里孩子混成一片的，也不见得就有什么不和谐。  
就我咬人那事儿渐渐传出去以后，村里面的男孩子就开始有意无意地往我这边凑。刚开始只是悄悄在窗子外头偷看的还好，后来终于被他们嘁嘁喳喳跟看耍猴似的闹得烦了，手里书一放，阴着脸出门去，见一个揍一个。我只想着，反正我体型小巧，男孩子又一个个皮糙肉厚的，就是真给踹了也不会受多少伤，于是每次都往狠里下手。这样闹了有十来回吧，忽然惊觉整村的男孩子好像都成了我的小弟。  
我被他们扯到老祠堂倒了半边的堂屋底下，掏了个苹果插三根香，说是敬佩我武艺高强，要跟我正式结拜个什么兄弟 。  
那结拜就结拜吧，这事儿听着有趣，我也不是不能随他们的意。于是捏起香，对着那黑漆漆的屋子里头、据说是以前挂着宗牌的地方，一鞠躬。  
后边有个小孩子扯着嗓门儿喊起来了：“一拜天地——”  
我手一抖，习惯性地朝那方向一脚飞过去。  
敢情这里男孩子结义都是这般，什么都不懂就敢相互对着拜来拜去的？！

这一脚过后，我们关系倒是越发好了。男孩儿好相处，白日里还在干架的，到夜里了也还是会一块儿去别人院里偷瓜。这事大家是心照不宣，连道歉也几乎是不必说的。不晓得是不是我成日里同男孩厮混，手脚也变得粗糙了，有时只是对着一个女孩轻轻一推，这连皮儿都还没碰着呢，对方立即就跟柳菀似的软下去了，嘴里还要喊着救命啊，文泠又打人了啊。幸亏我在街坊邻里中间还存着些信用，不然那形象大概会毁成个三头六臂的山精野怪。  
女孩儿里边也有好相处的，有个叫做罗敷的，性子上同我就很合得来。听说罗敷真名并不叫罗敷，是罗复或者罗浮，因为皮相生得不赖，整村男孩花光了肚里藏着的那么点儿墨水，终于给她憋出这么个近音字来。这事也真是不寻常，在男儿堆里待久了，自然晓得，一群男孩儿对这么个女孩这般上心，实在能担得上一个稀罕。我于是好奇，问他们这里边是有谁欢喜罗敷吗？只是这话一出，底下还我一片嘁喳嬉笑，根本没法叫人辨出个所以然来。后来终于遇着个好心的，夜里偷偷来找我，让我过后最好不要追问这件事儿了。问他原因，却也不肯说，只是摇摇头，叹了口气，而后便伶俐地翻窗跑了。


	3. Chapter III

3  
罗敷是少有的会走我家正门的人。  
男孩子是一种很神奇的生物。刚开始被认成老大的那段日子，我每天敞着家里大门，方便有人上门来找。这事儿好长一段时间叫我不习惯，总觉得看着看着书就会有风丝溜溜地蹭着身体吹过去，跟蛇似的凉冰冰的，老让人打寒颤。谁知居然没什么人来领我这情，明明门敞得那么大，一个个的还是照例爬窗，压倒一堆花草，然后带着满身泥沫子扑的一声跳进来。  
后来也就懒得管他们了，挪走窗子底下的几盆花，然后该闩门还闩门。  
罗敷一开始也是来我家借书的。我那天忽然听到了久违的敲门声，居然怔在了那里，好半天终于反应过来，匆匆去给人开门。罗敷敲门用的也是女孩子敲门的方法，轻轻地敲三下，停下来，如果没有回应那就再敲三下。不像我，三下不应门直接抬脚踹。  
门吱呀一开，有个孩子站在外头。  
罗敷给人的第一感觉就只有两个字，温和。  
非常不懂得怎么样去形容一个人，但是在我推开家门的时候，不知道是不是带起了风，屋檐边的柳叶子尖忽然就软软地从我脸上抚掠过去。  
就像是那种感受。  
每天跟我混在一起的孩子里，很少是有“温和”这种性格的，就连我自己都特凶猛，毕竟总是呼来喝去打打杀杀的，温和一点那根本没法镇住人。罗敷有时候会让我想起过去的自己，这就像是透过一层蒙蒙的薄雾或者是一面没有实体的镜子看着同一个人，看她在过去同一个岔道口分开选了两条不同的路，于是一个走成了罗敷，另一个走成了我。  
我本来想着，毕竟自己也算是恶名在外，这类温柔安静的女孩子大概是要避我不及。只是罗敷自她的第一次来访起，就开始频繁上门。我估计是因为我家藏书丰富，毕竟我们俩都属于那种有事没事就会窝书房里的类型，有时候单啃着书都可以入神得一整天水米不进。  
有点弄不清我对罗敷是一种怎么样的情感。其实知道自己是离经叛道的，女孩儿成天干架这种事，毕竟教人很难接受，所以不想罗敷靠我那么近，总是怕有人要借这个来讲她坏话；又觉得她像是一种纯净又透亮的物质，水或者光的质地，脆生生的，却很易碎，交给谁保管都不放心，非要自己捧在手心正中间、二十四小时都亲自照看着才好。并且这些想法中的任何一个字，都很本能地不想让任何人知道。  
但是想法矛盾是一回事，这本来就只是件我自己的事儿，真要牵扯到罗敷身上，那未免显得太无赖。  
对人好也还是当然的。那天中午爸又不在家，其实他在家也一样，午饭还是要我来准备的。我个头儿小，说来好笑，但那是真的只有踩着板凳才能够挥动锅铲，不然连锅里装了什么都看不见。罗敷比我高出一整个头，拿着这个当借口，非要跟我抢着炒菜。我说这不行，哪有主人要客人亲自下厨的，按理说，你就连厨房都不该进。  
这个时候刚好有男孩子跨窗进来找我，碰巧看见我俩在厨房里挤作一团。怕是没见过我除了凶狠之外别的样子，呆呆看了半天，忽然喊了句，罗敷，我看你和文泠挺配的，不如你娶她回家啊？  
这也不是句挺过分的话，顶多是句轻佻的玩笑，可是就是不晓得为什么我会在一瞬间发那样大的脾气。就像是在书里见过的的原子弹爆炸的场景，脑子里忽然炸开了漫天的蘑菇云，而理智就像是地面上那脆脆一层防护栏，瞬间被掀翻扯碎。我狠狠摔了锅铲，几步冲出去，一拳头正砸人家面门上，砸得人鼻血迸流，然后又在罗敷惊愕的眼神中，撵着人赶出去两条街。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
前些日子里翻出了些过去的日记。看标注的年份，分辨出大约是我小学时候的记录。这还是今年暑假整日闲在阁楼里，和罗敷一起找出来的本子。原先想着我也算是君子坦荡荡了，日记里除了那狗爬字，也并没有什么见不得光的，就是给人看了也无甚大碍，便让罗敷随意去翻，天知道那里面居然还有这种记录的！罗敷拎着那半散的本子，嘲笑我小小年纪就敢对他图谋不轨。我瞟一眼他短衫底下袒出来的白净手脚，反驳说，谁叫你长成这样的，我那时不还以为你是女孩子么！他便笑，说我是见色忘友，到底这色和友还不是同一个。  
罗敷这事儿，真要讲起来，还真未免有些滑稽。那个时候我还小，总觉得自己就是村里面的老大，威风凛凛，成天就知道拽着手下男孩儿打架。虽然现在我也还不曾退位让贤，毕竟年龄稍长，性子也渐渐冷僻，跟小孩子们算是挺难玩到一块儿去的了。现时我夏日的消遣不过是寻个僻静去处，和罗敷一块儿看书；小时候可不这样，夏天一年只一次，趁着时节，什么下水摸鱼逮虾钓螃蟹那是一个也少不得的。  
因为自小被当做男孩养——爸大约真没有这个意思，但我确实长成了男孩样的性子——我算是爬树游水样样精通。罗家祠堂前边有条水，能称作河，也能算作溪，在我们方言里面得个“涌”字，唤作取安涌。这取安涌平日里便常有妇女在洗衣淘米的，下涌浣衣的石阶便是今日也还能见着。那时每逢着夏令，我们便成群地拥来涌边，衣服往树上一甩，拖鞋一踹，赤脚踩着石阶啪嗒啪嗒下水里去。涌心有时会从不晓得什么地方飘下来些肥肿的水浮莲，我们便一哄过去抢，这东西带家里去能喂猪喂鸭，爸妈见了高兴。  
就这样一通胡闹的，游水过后，永远会有人又丢了鞋，又有人衣服挂树上弄不下来了。有趣的是一次拽那衣服竟拽出来个蜂窝，那蜂群嗡嗡响着，一片黑烟儿似的，见人便蜇，一群人躲得哭爹喊娘的，最后终于给爸妈逮住，一个个涂了一身的土豆汁儿。  
罗敷是决不下水的，但会在水边静静望着。我总是将自己浸在冰凉凉的水里，想着自己便是一纹水，或者一缕风，一种冰凉柔软而无质感的生物，然后觑着眼往岸上看。有时会有些云的阴影遮过来，明亮的色彩给一分分擦除，粼光掩着她像是株纤细忧郁的树；然而更多时候是日光肆无忌惮地四处泼洒，于是这树望去便也欣欣向荣。  
在水里折腾一整上午，打湿了的马尾一绺一绺黏在光滑的脊背上，逮着青灰色的鲫鱼，给石缝里的蟹子咬了脚，与所有人抢同一团水浮莲，被人将头摁进水里，纷乱之间不知顺手拽了谁的裤头，将那布料拽下来，死死踩在河底石头底下。于是在一阵“文泠你怎么这样啊”的轰然大笑里头，纵身直扑那嫩青色的水浮莲。喂，你们别跟我抢啊！别扑！我不拿叶子，就拿那朵花！干什......哎呀别问了，送人！  
水浮莲的花是很漂亮的，紫色蝉翼似的，中心一点软蕊黄。可惜不能久放，过个把日子的便烂了，气味还挺难闻。  
那天也是个烈日照得人晕眩的日子，只一出门，阳光便熏得人像要走也走不稳。我难得地在天井檐子底下摆弄花草，手边是从圩里弄来的压花陶盆，挺贵，十五块才卖一个。正神游天外，忽然听到外头有人腾腾腾跑地过来了。一扑上窗，人也来不及叫，只嘶着嗓子朝我喊了句“罗敷落涌里了”！  
冲出门的时候，隐隐听着了背后有陶器碎裂的声响，脚下却还是飞快，心想，管它呢！  
桥头有几个女孩儿，啃着绿豆冰棍，笑嘻嘻的。顺口问了句罗敷呢，却也没真等她们回应，一瞬也不敢停，只知道要卯着劲儿死命往下游跑。  
终于找着了人，烈日底下，水面上不祥地颤着波纹。  
我淬下水去，阴鹫的影子扑面而来。忽然就很能够理解书里面写的那些古剑，是怎么样给人从烧红的铸炉里夹出来，又是怎么忽然被浸入冰寒的若邪溪中。在水底下睁开眼睛，见到面前一片人形状的阴影，是罗敷无疑。几次尝试，终于抓住罗敷后腰，拼了所有的力气将人往岸边拖，中途还给一脚蹬小腹上，几番翻滚挣扎，差点一口气没上来双双殉情去。  
最后脚下终于碰到了实地，两人都狼狈地瘫在岸上，湿淋淋的，没了力气。  
一切都很乱，日光，水纹，风声喧嚣。  
“罗敷，”我开口问她：“你......”  
算了，有什么好问的。涌里那好一阵子缠闹，你还真当我是什么也没发现啊。

挺荒谬的。

这些我并非不曾预料过。只是自以为是神经粗壮，只这一点小事，硬扛下来以后就会说一句，也不过如此。

谁知道原来真的会这么难受。难受得，已经无法再集中精力寻找一个合适的词语去描写这种感受。思维已经瘫痪了，只知道一迭声地说着难受，我好难受。

风摇撼着柳树枝条。那时以为的脸上那道痒而新鲜的浅粉色，真正低头看去，才发现原来是好久以前就开始从胸膛里渗出来的血。  
蝉声是夏日临终前最后嘶哑的哀鸣。  
只记得明明心跳得那么快，胸口却是冷的。好像给人剖开了，硬生生塞进去一块巨大的冰。  
那剔透的冰在白炽的日光底下，终于被灼烧成了水，无力地在地上摊开变成薄薄的流动的一层，然后在密密笼在四周的、眩目得辨不出方向的白光里头，死得不留一丝痕迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简直神了。我大半夜开着电脑写字，一堆虫子前仆后继一直往显示屏上撞。三十楼啊！它们是怎么飞上来的？？？


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凡将战火燃进伊甸园者，必为十恶不赦之徒。  
> 2020年2月29日，Archiveofourown.org在中国大陆无法正常访问。这是一个不争的事实。

5  
所以要真讲起这个事儿，罗敷也只能道句冤枉。毕竟罗敷是女孩这事儿，我算是道听途说，也不曾同罗敷求证过。因此这事儿最先造孽的是我，最开始瞒着人悄悄肖想的也是我，苦果由我一人承担，也算是天经地义了。  
只是这人也是真的长得好看，无怪我能一向把他认作女孩儿，数年下来也毫无察觉。  
罗敷曾经很茫然。他只知道我因为一些事很难受，只是我噤口不提，他从我这儿便半个字也没撬出去。于是只好问我，他能帮上些什么吗？我说没事让我静静就好，这事儿有些出乎我意料的严重了，我觉得它不是一个可以依靠我们长久积攒下来的友谊来解决的问题。  
罗敷说，好吧。  
又说，如果有什么是他能帮上忙的，告诉他，他一定尽力帮我。  
他能帮上什么忙啊，徒增烦乱罢了。  
于是那段时间几乎成了我最疯的日子。不敢回家，不想窝在阁楼里，厌恶所有安宁静谧的环境，也顺便对书失去了兴趣。于是只好天天在村子里逮人，逮着个空闲的便一块干架，于是每天回到家里都挂着五六道彩，酒精随便往伤口上一泼，裹了被子倒头便睡。  
也不晓得罗敷是怎么发现我这事儿的，只是以他那种细致又爱钻牛角尖的性子，我这乱七八糟的事迟早要瞒不住。我们之间冷了有个来月吧，然后是我生日，为了躲开楼下乱哄哄一群来吃面的街坊，百十个不情愿地溜回阁楼上去。一进门，见那昏黄小灯亮着，罗敷正正坐在草席上，面前放了个书箱，显然是用来送我的。  
凑过去翻扫一眼，好家伙，里边竟全是活灵活现的人体图画！  
我一时震骇了，书，尤是古书，里边讲过的事物真正出现在现实里时，总是能使我震骇。我自觉尴尬，不敢看罗敷，于是只得瞪着那书箱，半晌，竟憋出句：“这春......哎，这个书你哪儿买的，还......有吗？”  
罗敷也是一脸不自然，作势掀了页书。惯常淡定的人儿，现下竟连讲句话都是嗫嚅的：“这个样式的......没了，我都......买完了 。”  
什么样式？我将那书页摁在手底下，照那图画只一看，一时只觉天旋地转五雷轰顶，理智都给直冲上脑的雷火烤成卷饼了，凭着本能，拎起一本照他脸上便糊过去。

村子里吵嚷起来的那个中午，我和罗敷正站在取安桥上，看桥底下青灰色的鱼在水光里成群结队地穿梭。冬天的阳光总像是没有温度的，仿佛只是示意性地给周遭风物铺上一层亮色，它自照它自己的，人站在水边还是要冷得发抖。  
“鲦鱼出游从容，是鱼之乐也。”罗敷忽然开口。  
这鱼是不是真就是鲦鱼，我是辨不出的。或者草鱼或者鲫鱼，总之我们这小村子里就没有什么名贵种。  
“子非鱼，安知鱼之乐？”我反驳他，并且因为他占去了我庄子的语句，很是有些不平。我一向是不那么喜欢惠子的。  
“子非我，安知我不知鱼之乐？”他淡定地接上来。  
“我非子，固安不知........哎我接不下去了！”给他一胳膊肘拐过去：“这都放假了，背什么书，学校里还没背够啊？”  
“没背够呢......”他讲着，脚底下扒拉几下，捡起来块碎瓦片，倏地朝着水面上甩出去。  
“一......二......三，你才三下啊，我的可以沾五下。”  
就是这样一个太寻常的冬日，同过去的每一个日子相比，并没有任何的变化和惊喜可言，我们讲着冷冰冰的阳光，讲着鱼，讲着怎样打水漂才漂得远。  
若我能预见将来。  
若我能预见将来，我那天一定会将罗敷好好关在我家阁楼上。不论他讲什么话说什么事，都一定不能出门去。就是最后真不行了必须动手劈晕他，我也绝对不会教他露那个面。  
就是这样了，罗敷却一直都说，他对那一天自己所做的所有事情，毫无悔意。  
谁能永远当个小孩子呢，他说。而且我们其实也真的不小了，在过去，我们这个年纪的人都已经能独当一面了，哪像现在，十六七的人了，还要整天缩在家里长辈的庇佑底下。  
命运是支无常的笔，又偏偏被一个瞎子拿在手里，在你最猝不及防的时候，给你划下最浓墨重彩的一笔。


	6. Chapter VI

6  
“文泠姐文泠姐，好多人、好热闹啊！快去快去！你快去看看！”  
“闹什么呢？”我左手拉着罗敷，右手被一个不知哪家的小孩拉着。他的原意大概是想拉着我们飞奔去村口，可惜遇上的是罗敷这个性子慢的人，以及我这个偶尔性子慢的人，只能在涌边慢慢晃荡过去，急得一迭声地叹气。  
村口倒是没什么人，地面上有些落下的碎纸和红色包装绳，还有一辆厢式货车，货箱上脏兮兮的贴满了小广告，隐约能看出上面用黄蓝油漆喷了个什么字样......天天搬家？  
哪个搬家公司起的这般好名字。  
“就这了？”我四处瞅瞅，实在看不出这地儿有什么热闹可看。  
“哎呀文泠姐！”那小孩子都快急哭了：“我一直说快点快点，现在都迟了啊，人家新来的早就进屋去了！”  
然后又被风风火火地拉着，往一个据说是新屋的地方跑。  
倒是罗敷，平日里看上去温吞得跟白开水似的，这时候竟然提起来些兴致：“是有外边的人搬进来了？”  
“是啊是啊！是不是很特别！”那小孩一秒钟找到知音，从缠着我转向缠着罗敷，开始哥来哥去哥个没完。我实在是难以理解这村里的特异风俗是怎么来的，不就是搬进来个新人么，那外面村子还那么多外来工进进出出呢，也没见人家就天天放鞭炮庆祝。  
罗敷说，这个是我不懂的。虽然我文泠也不完全算是罗三村的人，不过因为我妈姓的是罗，所以终究没有被村里人太过为难。但像今天这个新搬过来的、纯粹的外来人这样，就是完全不同的，村子的人对他可以排外排得没有半点心里负担。  
“我就是好奇，”罗敷笑着，“这个人是有多大的胆，或者是有多粗的神经，连这儿都敢来玩。”  
你这语气，说得好像你要亲自动手去做一些不怎么好的事情，我说。罗敷少见地没有反驳，只是叹气，摇头，说，这不是我理不理这个事的问题，村子里的人总会将他弄出去的，时间早晚的问题而已。

新来的人住在村尾一块。那里过去有间挺大的宅子，也算是整净亮堂了。只是那屋自从主人迁城里去了便一直空在那，没人想过要住进去，也没人提出要铲了那屋子开地，于是那空宅便就那么放着，怪浪费的。  
屋子前门围了一圈人，这之中大多是小孩，没心没肺不谙世事，因此吵吵嚷嚷个没完；也间或几个立着成人，因着我们站得远，瞧不清他们神色。不过鉴于罗敷先前同我讲的那些话，我硬是从那几张模糊的脸面上盯出几分木然与冷漠来。  
我和罗敷都没有近前去，罗敷嫌吵，我是嫌那人挤人的汗味。引我们来的那小孩子一见这人群，立即手扑过去，三四月的野雉似的，我们俩拽都拽不住。于是便远远地看，那宅子门前站的两人仿佛是一对夫妻，男人长着金黄色头发，女人是浅棕色，这么浅淡的色素，估计还是不知道从哪里搬过来的白种人。其实如果真要我说，这两人看着还算有礼，就是有些不通关窍。他们一直在谢谢房子四周围的那一圈人，又是合掌又是握手的，估计是将那群纯粹旨在看热闹的家伙当成来帮忙的人了。而且他们还不晓得发红包。我们这里迁居都是要给邻居发红包发花生发糖的，虽然也用不着去买那特别贵重的，但至少三块五块的那点儿小心意你得带到。也真不晓得这两人是怎么回事，竟连我们村里这最基本的习俗都没打听到，现在干出这事儿来，不是在公然树敌吗？


	7. Chapter VII

7

既然不想去凑热闹，那在屋子四周逛逛便好了。

我和罗敷晃晃悠悠走到那屋子后边，那里有片野地，小小一个土丘，上边丢满了瓷片破布和碎玻璃。平时是少人过来这处的，一者是因为偏僻，二者是......

“哎呀！怎么有人到那个山上去了！”我扯住罗敷飞奔过去，边跑边喊：“下来下来！赶紧下来，到那上面去是嫌无聊吗？”

我这人大大咧咧，罗敷却不然，将我摁定在原地，仔细看那坐着的人好一会，才远远地朝他喊："Get down please! It is dangerous there! "

那人听见喊话转过来，很张狂的样貌，很悠闲的姿态，都不管我在下面几乎急得要跳脚，四周望了望，甩了我们一句"I find here great"，竟准备坐到地上去。

要说这小山吧，那上边长了棵挺壮的树。这原来是个好事，但那树是棵龙眼树，果汁叫那个香甜，于是不论冬夏，树上虫子那是一团一团地往下掉，树底下坐他个半刻钟，回家就要检查衣服上有没有被下了卵。还有那荒地上其实也说不得全是荒，而是半疏不密地长着痒芋头。这痒芋头叶片宽大整净，嫩生生绿油油的，外面看着是挺招人喜欢，只是沾了哪处皮肉就要让人哪处长红斑点，瘙痒难忍，因此它才真是村子里的霸王，我们见了都要绕道走，唯恐身上哪里有给那叶子蹭上半点。

瞧这初生牛犊不怕虎的，绝对不是我们罗三村里能养出来的人，听他说话是个外国人，弄不好，还可能是新搬进来那一家人的小儿子。

可恨我们那乡村学校里也不怎么教英语，我和罗敷两个面面相觑，“虫子”、“龙眼树”、“痒芋头”的英文一个不会，眼看那人将将要坐上地去了，罗敷忽然在我旁边喊了声:"No! There are snakes! "

这句话果然立即见效，那人吃了一惊，三步两步并下来，四周顾盼，嘴里叽里咕噜一堆，大致意思应该是在问“哪里有蛇”吧，只是他讲得实在太快，就我们俩那点儿水平，自然是谁也没有听懂。

但罗敷总是有法子的。将人身子转过去，摸索几下，又比比划划让对方把外套脱了，拎过来，果然在领子后面就被下了一溜弹子大的青色虫卵。 罗敷提着那衣领，炫耀似地抖给他看。

他的眼睛瞪大了，夺过外套，讲了句话。这次我听懂了，他说"Thanks"。

过了几天才弄清楚，他果然就是那家新人的孩子，只是看着挺不像，因为他跟我们一样也是黑头发，当然，鼻梁高点，皮肤白点，就是教科书上列着的经典白种人特征，还长得有些张狂放肆的意味。整个儿来看，反倒是他眼睛的颜色比较特别，带一点暗红色，玛瑙或者陈年葡萄酒的颜色，罗敷说。

我就踹他，什么比喻，哎，老实交代，你是不是又看什么奇怪的文章了？

他其实也是会中文的。只是别人要慢慢地跟他讲话，而且他的回答也不是特别流畅。

“这是我的姓名......”他拿着一支粉笔在地面上写，他的英文字应该是很好看的，只是如果翻译成中文那肯定是狂草，就算不是草书那至少也是行书，以至于我除了他写在最前面的一个A以外，什么字也没读出来。

“这是我的姓名。”罗敷也在地上写。这位的字我就不翻译了，他绝对是存心的，就那两个字，虫似的连成一块搅成一团，连我这个土生土长的中文母语者都看不懂。

“我昨晚问过了，我的姓名在这里应该叫做奥格尔·阿尔凯夫或者叫作奥格尔·埃尔森。” “怎么这么长，我记也记不住啊。”我犯愁了，“哎，你不是，不对，你怎么有两个姓啊？”讲出来却又不大确定，偷偷向罗敷确认：“外国人排后面的那个是姓没错吧？”

“我确实拥有两个姓氏，我的母亲来自阿尔凯夫氏，我的父亲来自埃尔森氏，而我的名字是奥格尔。”

总觉得他讲话的方式有些怪异，怎么说，有些太标准了，像是从字典里摘下来的那样。就像我们讲姓，那都直接说的“我的姓”，哪有“我的姓氏”这样讲的。不过也算了，能交流就行，挑三拣四的实在不够意思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我从来不曾拥有什么信仰，也不曾为什么东西去拼命坚持。我无法做到为身外之物搏斗或者是些什么别的，我只能使用我自己的心念作为支持。  
>  我并不自诩观点中立，我允许自己存在倾向性，却不代表着义愤填膺要去偏帮谁，因为我是一个怯懦的人。  
>  不懂得搞笑，不懂得好多规矩，什么都害怕，像是没有壳的河蚌，风声鹤唳，草木皆兵。  
>  以前听一位老师讲的一句话：我们其实只是讲故事的人。


	8. Character VIII

8  
那外国男孩子的称呼终于敲定下来了，我们叫他“森哥”。  
简称这事儿还是我先提出来的。究其原因，其实也就一“懒”字便可概括。瞧瞧他那全名，写成中文字都有那么长的一串，还要是个音译的，别说村里那帮杂七杂八的小孩子们了，就算是我这种一整天背书背惯了的，那也记不住啊。  
然后一天在阁楼里翻着旧书，忽然见到一本是讲“德先生赛先生”的，于是灵感忽现，干脆就在他名字里随便找个长得好看的字，凑合成个名好了。  
森哥，哎，还是不习惯称呼别人作哥，总是感觉，只要那样说了，就仿佛有种示弱般的味道在里边。我和罗敷已经是这代孩子里最年长的了，也才十七。讲个题外话，虽然看着不像，但说实在的，我其实还比罗敷要大上两个来月，所以其实已经不算是那类单单拿人长相便来定年纪的人了。但是森哥那真是肉眼可见的比我们年长，看着都有一米......哎，我估身高是很不准的，总之他是比罗敷还高出半个头，而罗敷这个时候已经几乎长得和成年人一般高了。一次我们好奇去问他年纪，几次推脱以后他终于回答说，他已经上大学了。  
大学生啊！在我们这种村子里，就连读高中的都算得上是少见的了。儿时的玩伴，几乎都是念完了初中便要去打工；运气好些的，能勉强糊个中专念念。我和罗敷初三那年拼死拼活，亮着个灯盏在阁楼里头熬到两三点，累了朝后一仰枕着书睡死，保送书下来的时候都抱一起哭出声了。我们罗三村整村里出的高中生一只手能数过来，现在倒好，天降金锭儿似的，竟忽然给我们弄出个大学生来！  
于是我们便天天围着他转。大学生果然是很不同的，就那藏书量就我家阁楼根本没法比。书没法堆在房间里，只好在二楼辟专门出来一整个厅，樟木钉的书柜，防虫，在厅里摆了满满一个圆，上楼去只是看看都觉得头晕，不是整天泡书泡习惯了的可能还要有个什么恐惧症，仿佛是误入了那些传说中的会闹鬼的巨大图书馆。  
森哥的藏书里大多是英文的，这还好，我们还能勉强认出来几个词；到那一大片书脊上盘绕的圈圈绕绕文字，我们就真是连见也没见过了。森哥看见了便笑，一本一本解释说，那些是阿拉伯文，那个是俄文，这个是丹麦文。他过去在国外认识许多国家的朋友，有些也是一直有着联系的。他们平日里一个个有事没事的便都给他送书，经年日久便攒下这么一大堆。说到这成片的外文书，他倒是想给我们翻译出来几本有趣的，可惜他自个儿的中文也讲得不怎么过关，一个词要比对个大半天的，也算是个有心无力。这法子我们试了一早上，只弄得一身疲惫。后来意见上我们终于达成一致了，要么我和罗敷练好英语，要么森哥好好学中文。  
“中华文化博大精深，努力啊森哥。”罗敷顺着旋转梯下楼的时候，在他肩上拍了一记。  
“Lof ，加紧练习你的英语吧。”森哥用他那半吊子中文回敬。  
讲到这里，就又是一个挺不公平的事儿了。我说森哥啊，我好歹一女孩子，您怎么就惦记着罗敷他英文名，没有给我也取一个哪？  
哦，森哥说。文泠这两个字，其实谐音不大好取，但是罗敷的名字连起来，在英语里就能读得挺顺。  
嘁，这算什么借口，你那一整页起名用的草稿，我前两天爬树躲人溜去看风景的时候，恰好就在你窗口外边，瞧得叫那个一清二楚。我想。虽然我英文不怎么样，但那又不是二十六个字母都认不全。不过，话说回来，森哥写的L确实是挺好看的，细长又秀气，拔节的青竹一样，改天应该叫罗敷去好好学学。  
没法儿看那占了大半厅堂的外文文学书，这是让我确实有些气馁的。于是托人从圩里弄回来一本二手的英语字典，既厚且旧，毛边还缺页，每天就和罗敷窝在一起翻字典翻得飞起，可惜书读起来还是踉踉跄跄，跟看电影卡了帧似的，一整天下来竟然真的能让人感觉到生理上的不适，例如眩晕、恶心和全身无力。  
“我......我受不了了......我已经傻了，不要试图救我......”  
我侧过头去看罗敷那姿势，猜想他原先大概是想往后滑下躺倒，再将这烦人东西一把扔了了事，只是千钧一发之际终于醒悟过来自己竟然要做出什么傻事，立即给理智止束了上臂。只是大概脑子里一时还未曾完全反应过来，手一松，那厚书“啪”的一声平平拍在脸上。那是个什么滋味呢？像罗敷这样含蓄的人，都忍不住“啊”一声，那声儿还挺响，直接把房间里忙乎的森哥给唬出来了。  
"What's wrong Lof? "  
“我......我没事！”想了想好像不太够，于是又补上一句：“我什么事也没有！”  
罗敷从脸到颈子都浮起了浅浅的红，春日里头淡霞似的。  
少见他这样尴尬的场面。


	9. Chapter IX

9

罗敷爸下岗了。

这年头其实谁都在下岗，听说外头工人下岗了一大片，成天在街上吵吵嚷嚷，就我们村里大半人还是种田的，这才勉强保着份安宁。罗敷爸原先仿佛是在个什么机关大院里做事的，这事儿我不大清晰了，只晓得他忙得再是怎么不可开交那也还端着村子里羡煞的铁饭碗，所以也算是得人敬重。现在好了，一整日一整日的闲在家里，天天的和罗敷妈愁眉对苦脸，面壁剥瓜子花生米。

这人吧，愁苦日久了，总是难免生出些火气。于是就哭，就骂，平素里多和睦的两人哪，现在那叭叭的声响儿传出去三条街外都能听闻见。街上的人嘴脏，那外头就更是流言蜚语满天飞，说贪污，说资本，竟还有专门上门贴大字报、说要再来次“大革命”什么的。

罗敷还有大半年高考，我也是，所以也知道那千军万马过独木桥是个什么滋味，于是便想着同他说，要么先搬来我家这一带，躲一躲家里那团闹得乱七八糟的事儿。河边僻静，况且我们家阁楼也不小，给他在上头随便打个地铺，温书什么的也方便。

问他，他便笑，说，你不晓得你们家那阁楼，是我初三一整年的噩梦吗？

气得我拎起尺子追着他抽，辟个地儿给你不收钱已经算好了，还给挑三嫌四！回头躺天街去吧！

话是这样说，毕竟高考是大事，他倒也没反对，于是就那天便悄悄给他爸妈留张纸条，卷卷铺盖溜过来了。

他爸妈也不担心我们，俩小一块儿玩大的，能有什么不放心；又大概是因为忙着吵架，竟然也没专程过来看他上一眼。我爸那边问起来也好办，半个月才回家一趟的，待他哪天在家了，给他交代声便是，又不是什么说不得的事。

于是罗敷便名正言顺地在阁楼上住下了，挪开书堆，随便弄个板子、加张薄褥权当做床。因着家里常年没人，少了大半管教，我们俩也乐得自在。就这样过了小半个月，忽然一天，叩叩叩，有人找来了。

正中午的，虽然入秋，但日头还是猛烈，晒着地面铁板似的滋滋冒烟。我赶巧儿刷着午饭的碗，满手黏腻腻的油花，于是喊罗敷去应，又特意叮嘱，先看看外头的人，如果不是认识的，那就千万别给放进来，装作没人在家就是。

出去半天，却也没见人回来，脑子里头于是便一迭儿地想，就罗敷那小身板，可别真是给那外边的什么人给一把扯出去了吧，你说如果是小孩子那我还能对付，若是群扛着锄头的成年人，那我能顶个什么用？又想想，罗敷那么大个人了，就是再温柔，究竟长得高，有些力气，总不至于被同岁的孩子欺负，那便必定是成年人了；又会是个什么人，能够这么无声无息地弄走罗敷，连人甚至都来不及喊声儿救命的？越想越怕，稀里哗啦把碗过了水顺手搁一边晾着，转头便气势汹汹直奔家门口。

没人。果然。

于是便换个方向回房间。我床底下藏了把柴刀，爸不知道，我们村里有时夜里不太平，我搁那儿是平日里防贼用的。一把抓了便往外跑，噔噔噔噔，脚步惊着人了，罗敷从厅里探出半个头来，一见我手里的刀，大惊：“文泠？怎么了？”

“我......”好家伙，差点没将我给噎死：“你是存心吓死我吗？下回再出门去，回来了要给我报个声儿！”

罗敷难得抱歉：“我......实在是忘了。”

忘什么？平时怎么看不出，原来忘性这么大。我仍是恼。手上柴刀沉得很，我虽不是没法儿给它提将起来，但那毕竟费力气，于是直接将一头拖在地上，省着力，从凹凸不平的地上擦过去，哐当喀嚓，听着仿佛鬼片里的恐怖配音。就这样一路拖进厅里，然后当啷一下撇地面上。

“发生什么事了，文？”厅里的人听见动静，转身朝我看过来。

“哎？森哥你怎么忽然过来了啊？”我朝屋里扫一眼，被惊到了。森哥平日里惯常穿的也就那几件短袖衫，少有着正装的时候，况且是在这种大热天里的，三件黑西装，我看着都觉得热，地面上摔了束花，白玫瑰，包裹得细致，这时散出来几片娇嫩苍白的瓣儿。

实际上说来，我其实不是被森哥这个人，而是被森哥看罗敷的眼神惊到了。那种眼神，怎么说呢，像是经历过大恐怖以后再看一个失而复得的珍宝一类事物，分明已经是小心翼翼的连碰也不敢碰了，另一边却叫嚣着要将他抓在手里狠狠用力蹂躏，好像除非如此，这世上就再无方法能够确认这个事物仍是真正地存在着。

我知道他不是想要问这个，但是看他那神情，竟然有些不敢猜测他的想法，只得道：“刚才？其实也没什么，就我以为罗敷被人弄走了而已。”

“可是街上的孩子们告诉我，Lof去世了。”

“什么！”我是知道外边现在传得乱糟糟的，罗敷在他们嘴里也不知道变成了什么样，但是传出来这种话，还将森哥都骗过来吊唁了，那就是真的......

“欺人太甚了吧这，是不是我文泠现在安静下来几年，这新一代的小孩子就都不知道什么叫怕了啊？全都忘了当年我是怎样一个个收拾过去的了，也不知道管好自己的嘴，就知道讲讲讲讲讲，真是什么都敢讲了！”换个谁都能猜到这种情形之下森哥得有多尴尬多难受，玷污人一颗心，弄得人一份悲情变得像是专程上门来诅咒好友一样。我当真是气急了，狠狠一脚踹柴刀上，竟将那铁疙瘩踢出去有一米来远。

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道有多少人会看到这个或者有多少人会对我不满。可是写作的目的只是在于将自己的想法讲出来，关于对227的观点大家仁者见仁，而我只是一个写字的人。


End file.
